


A World Class Treat!

by Aondeug



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Traitors need to be dealt with. It's a bit of a drag, but Android 21 can at least turn her tedium into a fine meal. After feasting on Krillin it's time to eat Android 18. A poem written for Femslash February 2018.





	A World Class Treat!

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "cotton candy".

It’s a bit of a shame

Isn’t it

To finally eat her,

That treacherous failure.

The hunt was such a delight though!

Thrilling beyond belief

Full of sweet, sweet tragedy

The most perfect garnish.

To see her face twist

In anguish and anger.

Oh! To hear those cries

Of grief

And hate.

Why that almost made up

For how painfully average he was.

A solid 62, maybe,

If we’re being generous.

He became the appetizer though

To this,

Oh this.

 

That delicious face contorting

With pain and shock

Is now but a delicious treat.

Light, fluffy, sinfully pink.

The texture is almost, almost

Like a cloud

Or how we feel clouds should feel

All airy puff.

It’s sticky too

Her new “flesh”.

The fluff leaves flecks of sugar

On the hands,

Ones that stick all the more

As they’re lapped at

With savour and glee.

That divine texture

Is all the better in the mouth.

She melts on the tongue

With a cottony bliss

That leaves a sweet aftertaste

Which surpasses even Frieza’s.

 

One bite,

Then two,

Then three!

Each punctuated by moans

Of sublime ecstasy

And a deal of licking.

It’s hard to believe

Just how fast she’s gone.

It’s hard to believe

Just how long the moment seemed.

It’s a bit of a shame

To eat her now

But Android 18?

She was a solid 100.


End file.
